


[PODFIC] Retrograde

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of Nice work, kid [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Precious Peter Parker, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: Podfic of Madasthesea incredible work----Prompt: what about the remember me one? seen a lot of fics with peter getting amnesia but never one of tony forgetting anything? could be a nice switch to see how peter would deal with that + tony trying to figure out how he went from a wild playboy to a supposed superhero with a teenager.Tony gets amnesia. When Peter comes to visit him in the hospital, Tony takes one look at him and immediately assumes that Peter's his son.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: PODFICS of Nice work, kid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	[PODFIC] Retrograde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Retrograde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913584) by [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea). 



**Text:** [Retrograde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913584)

 **Author:** [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea)

 **Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 40 min**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/29ktug1xxy6w4lb/Retrograde+-+9_9_20,+5.20+PM.m4a/file)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song:**

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment! I appreciate feedback!


End file.
